My heart belongs to you
by CureDream90
Summary: 5 years ago, Naru left to take his brothers body back to england to be burried, but left Mai with rejection and a surprise in which she has made her mature and come to terms with that life is just too presious to be depressed. Will he make it up to her? will she take him back! NaruxMai!
1. Chapter 1

My heart belongs to you

Chapter 1

Prology ... Mai's POV

5 years, it had been 5 years since i saw his icy cold blue eye's, since i saw his rare smile. he left me to return back to where he truely belonged in england. As he left to england he did leave me something presious behind in which i am very greatful for. The last night i saw him it was something special, but after he left, he mentioned that i had mistaken him for his brother, it shattered my heart in two. I wanted to scream, slap, punch him in that pretty handsom face he had. Tell him he was the idiot not me as i could tell him and his twin brother apart.

I didn't fall in love with Gene, sure Gene was kinder, gentle and smiled at me, but i loved his younger twin brother in a different light, Naru... he had his own special way on making me feel loved, in making me feel special, he was always there to protect me, i fell in love with the cold hearted tea loving narssassit jerk he was.

After he had left i went into a deep depression i had avoided eye's of my 'family', well i was an orphan but when i joined SPR we had made our own type of family. it felt so right but now i barely see them, but we do keep in contact. Especially Monk and Ayako, to a surprise they got hitched a year after Naru had left and now have a small 2 year old daughter Moka. Even Masako found love in a young blonde haired priest, John it came to quite a shock at first As masako had always wanted the man i had fallen in love with. But after hearing the stuff he did to me she went from being cold hearted to my best friend.

As for Yasuhara, he is now finished with collage he is still trying to find his perfect woman... or man, i really can't tell if that guy is straight or gay.

End of Mai's POV

It was sunny outside, a young brunettes small home, it was a 2 story house, nothing too fancy, a small garden, with a swing set and a little sand box in the left hand corner, washing lines for hanging up laundry. An a little flower bed, but that was only just the back yard, in the front it was a little bigger, held a driveway for a car, small pathway, with a front lawn, brown wall with metal iron gates not too big but securly enough.

Just as the brunette was about to place the landry she just did on the lines, a young raven haired girl ran and hugged her around the waist, she looked up to the older woman with her honey brown eyes. "Mummy! Can i have some ice cream? its so hot!" The woman knelt down to the girl and smiled " Not until after lunch ok? Now, Let mummy finish hanging up your school uniform otherwise you will not be able to go to school tomorrow ok?" the girl nodded and ran back into the house.

The two was living alone, the young brunette woman was 23 years old now you may think she is young and irresponsible to have a child but when she found out she was determind to place her child before herself, so now here she is living a successful life in the world of mother hood but also famous in the written world you see, she has become a famous horror and thriller writter.

She finished placing the washing out on the line and picked up the white basket walking inside seeing her daughter sat waiting at the dinner table with a glass of rasberry juice. " So peanut butter and jelly today or tuna?" the girl placed a finger to her chin , " Peanut butter and jelly pleeeeaswe!" Chuckling the older woman placed the basket down and went to the fridge taking out the nessasary ingrediants to make the girl the lunch she wanted.

" So Rias, Have you done your homework?" asked the woman as she cut the crusts of the bread "Yup! it was easy! i didn't actually need help this time although Aunt Hisako did take a look over it for me!" The brunette raised her eye brow, " I asked her before you mummy because you was busy with work! i didn't wanna disturb you!"

The honeycomb brunette placed the sandwich in front of the girl, " Thats so sweet of you Rias, but i don't mind if you bother me with stuff like checking over your homework, where is Aunt Hisako anyway?"

Just then a woman around the same age as our mysterous woman walked into the kitchen stretching like she just woke up from a long nap. " Right here Mai, oooo today! My favourite!" She snuck behind the kitchen counter and took a bite of the extra sandwich there, " Hey! that was mine Hisako!" Laughing the older girl stuck out her tongue.

Our favourite brunette Mai had became friends or more like sisters back when Mai was still in the early stages of trying to forget Naru, 3 months after he had gone back to england Mai had been struggling to pay the bills she had also just found out she was 3 months pregnant with a young girl, Dispite how happy she felt when finding out the news, her income wasn't going to cover it plus bills and college tuition, one night she was coming home after hours of job searching alone empty handed. When someone ran up to her with a knife, he threatened to kill her if she didn't hand over her purse which held her only amount of cash which was for food and rent money. Scared for the well being of her unborn child, she was about to hand over the purse when a girl came out of no where and beat the shit out of the man.

that girl was Hisako, and they became best friends after Hisako found out Mai's situation she forced the young girl to move in with her and began taking care of her like a older sister would. Hisako helped Mai get back up on her feet, she was with her when taking entrance exams to tokyo university, when she gave birth to Rias, but of course, the one who helped Mai give birth then was her own forster mother Our favourite miko, Ayako.

Hisako supported Mai's dream in becoming a famous author in the fiction and none fiction world. She even pushed Mai into agency after agency just to get her first book published, it was also easier this way for Mai to work and also look after her daughter.

Rias is now currently 4 years old turning 5 on april the 9th. which would be happening in less than 2 weeks as it was now currently coming up to the end of march.

Just as Mai was about to say something to Hisako her loyal best friend, her mobile rang, "Hello Taniyama speaking, oh hey Papi, yes were doing fine, Rias? she's just eating lunch at the moment while your annoying other forster child is currently stealing mine. She is capabile of making her own. Yes... yes... wait... WHAT! Can you please repeat that last sentance... Are you completly possitive? yes... i understand, alright Papi, love you too, send our love to Mama and Moka too. bye."

Mai's face had paled incredibly fast, the young brunette had to sit down at the counter, " Mummy,... whats wrong?" Mai looked over to her daughter, " Nothing sweetie, Grandpa was just trying to play a bad joke on me." She looked to Hisako and mouthed something to her that the young child didn't catch but Hisako did.

' He's back...' was all that needed for Hisako's face to go from happy to pure anger.

At the other side of town in a office, a young raven haired man was sat at his desk reading a black book, as a older more taller man was typing away at his laptop, in front of him was a team set up. This consisted of a Miko, Priest, monk, Medium and a researcher, " As i was saying, Japan currently have more paranormal activity at the moment than England so this is the reason on why we have returned to japan, understood? i would like for you all to come and work back under me. You will all be payed well"

The team looked like they was thinking and looked back to him, " I suppose we can do for old time sake but lets get one thing straight Naru, We are leaving Mai out of this..." spoke the long blonde haired man,

" And why is that Monk?" Spoke the young 25 year old man. Giving him a icy blue stare, " Because, Mai has enough problems and doesnt have the time anymore to come on Ghost hunts with us, Hell i barely have time now i have a 2 year old. So there will be selected cases i will be able to go on as well Naru." Spoke the red haired Miko as she rocked the small red haired child in her arms, which held her fathers blueish/green eyes... ((OOC: I can't remember monks Eye colour)). "I understand, but i would like to hear from Mai herself."

Monk stood up and walked over to Naru's desk, yes the Tea loving jerk is back from england, " No you will not go any where near my daughter, She is not part of this anymore. Leave her out of this..."

"Oh you adopted Mai? i see, Very well then i can't very well stop you from trying to keep her safe, after all she is a magnate for trouble." Spoke Naru as he placed down a case file. " Very well then, i will see you all tomorrow morning at 10am sharp, Ayako you don't have to come as i can see you have your hands full but Monk will be able to inform you later of the details about our new case."

With that every one left and monk quickly made a call to his daughter, He gave out a little laugh and then told Mai that Naru was back, which he heard the worry and shock in her voice. Once placing the phone down Ayako placed a hand on her husbands shoulder, " He's going to end up seeing her at some point and also Rias, he will eventually find out and have to take responsability at some point. and personally i will kill him if he doesn't"

Monk nodded and gave Ayako a kiss on the cheek and soon drove off to their home with Moka.

Naru on the other hand decided that he and Lin should close up the office for the day, as they drove by to the new appartment building they was staying in which wasn't too far from Mai's house he saw her, Her long honey comb brown hair, which now reached past her shoulders the cherry lips, but what shocked him the most was the young girl she was holding in her arms, Raven black hair with Brown eye's...

That's it for chapter one guys... sorry if i didn't make it spectacular, my first try with making a story of Ghost hunt with Mai having a child in it...

i do not own Ghost hunt!

Just Hisako and Rias!

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


	2. Meet Rias Taniyama

My heart belongs to you

Re-cap

_Naru on the other hand decided that he and Lin should close up the office for the day, as they drove by to the new appartment building they was staying in which wasn't too far from Mai's house he saw her, Her long honey comb brown hair, which now reached past her shoulders the cherry lips, but what shocked him the most was the young girl she was holding in her arms, Raven black hair with Brown eye's... _

Chapter 2

The Next day at 6am, in the Taniyama house hold, Mai was currently making breakfast for her other family members, Hisako and her daughter Rias, She was wearing a pair of skinny baby blue jeans along with a red t-shirt. That looked like it belonged to a man.

Just as the smell of bacon began to hit the air, the older brunette walked out into the kitchen, "Mmmm Mama i smell something good" Mai turned around chuckling at the woman, "Excuse me but i'm not your mother here. You've got the wrong person, she's currently looking after our younger sister"

Hisako used her hand to mimic Mai's words, " Yeah i know that. But you are mama too, a very hot one at that!" Mai rolled her eye's, "Is that some way of trying to get your food faster?" The older girl nodded while sitting down with her black porceline cup filled of hot roasted italian coffee.

I never mentioned on how they became sisters, well it all went back to while they was living together after mai was pregnant, Hisako was going threw a rough stage as the anniversary of her parents death was coming up. She had lost them around the same age as Mai had lost hers, Fair enough they didn't know each other as children and didn't go to the same orphanage, but they shared the same experaince, Monk and Ayako was really happy that Hisako had saved their pressious little Mai from getting hurt that night she was being mugged.

So, they eventually came a warm soft spot in their hearts and adopted Hisako also. Which made Hisako cry for hours on end.

"So, He's back then, what you going to do? you can't ignore that bastard for like ever you know!" Mai sighed as she placed the breakfast on the plates, " I don't know, he's eventually going to find out about Rias but wheather or not he wants to take responsibility for her or not is up to him not me. so i can't really do anything apart from keep raising her like i have been. i may have lost him, but i won't lose my daughter."

With that said she walked out of the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a sleepy 4 year old in her arms " Come on Rias, time for breakfast," Rias nodded in her mothers arms rubbing her tiny honey brown eyes. Which made her look so cute, " Ok Mummy"

They sat down and began eating, the only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking and the typing of a phone, Mai looked over seeing Hisako texting, " Who are you texting at 6.15 in the morning?" Seeing the grin from her older sisters face she could only think it was her boyfriend. "Well my dear sister, i've just arranged for you to do a book signing for your new novel that came out last week down at shibuya library."

Mai spat out her coffee, " You did what!" " Well lil sis, i thought it might keep your mind of stuff, anyway , the signing is at 10 till 1pm, then lunch, then there is another signing at tokyo's little book store which is at 4.30"

Mai sighed, " and who's going to pick up Rias from school?" Hisako just smirked again about that, " Well mother has that already sorted out, she and papi are willing to."

Running a hand threw her shoulder length long hair Mai couldn't help but sigh, but was thankful in a way it would keep her mind of HIM!, " Just finish your breakfast and lets get ready otherwise Rias is going to be late for school"

As soon as Mai said that, they finished up breakfast and Mai took her daughter upstairs to get ready for school while also getting herself ready.

On the other side of this morning, Naru was sitting at his table while his guardian made him some breakfast, english traditional breakfast with bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, tomato and toast. As he drank his usual earls grey tea. Lately especially in the years he was in england, no Tea actually tasted right it was like it was missing a special ingrediant.

He really missed the tea from his special assistant, Even though Monk and Ayako had told them not to get Mai involved with any more cases, that just made him more determind to have the girl back at his side, a year after leaving for england, he finally realised his feelings for the girl. Even though the night they had spent together when he left was just fun for him, he realised he truely did love her.

He loved her smile, clumbsy, how she was willing to help anyone but herself, that was one of her best qualities, on how she placed everyone else before her own saftey. The thing he missed more was her delecate tea. It soothed him.

In any case, After Lin brought breakfast and they finished, they began making their way over to the office, Last nights images still played in Naru's mind.

'_she must be married or something to have a child... _' in any case he had to focus on making sure that this case he was accepting was going to be suitable for everyone to go on, make sure everyone was going to be ok and safe. From what he heard in the brief discription he was rather glad Mai wasn't going. Knowing that she is a trouble magnat it would end up being that the most of the case would be evolved around worrying about her saftey.

As they drove by the small 2 story house that held the girl he loved in the other day he saw her again, placing the young child in the back of the car, another woman in the passanger side. Then she began heading towards her side of the car. He couldn't help but think on how beautiful she had gotten.

When reaching the office, Naru saw that Yasuhara was already there, " i am here to make you your Tea boss!" Naru just grumped, walking past him "Don't bother i'll make it myself."

Yasu didn't know why his boss was in such a grumpy mood, most likely to do with that Mai's foster parents had told him to stay away from Mai, he had a sneaky feeling that Naru was still in love with the girl.

Later that afternoon, around 4.15 Ayako stood up from her seat on the sofa where she had been rocking her child. " Right i have to go out for a bit," The whole team looked up to her, " Wow that time already, want me to go with you?" monk spoke. Ayako shook her head, " Best not Naru's not in a good mood today"

Naru looked to Ayako " Be back before 5, that way i can relay the information to everyone, Ms. Hara will be here by then thats when her show will be finished." Ayako rolled her eyes, " alright i will. Just make sure you have a glass of rasberry juice waiting on the table for when i get back" she handed her daughter to Monk and picked up her purse. This confused Naru.

Ayako stepped out of the office and headed down the street to the local Primary school. Luckly it was close to the office so she didn't have to take the car. It was actually a very nice day, but she was going to be yelled at later from Mai for what she was going to do.

After walking for another couple of minutes she came to a classroom full of happy children, in the back she saw a young girl with raven hair chatting to her friends, " Rias sweetie," Rias looked up and her smiled widened " Grandmama!" she ran up and hugged Ayako around the waist causing the red haired Miko to laugh, " Sweetie, i told you before just call me Nana, Grandmama makes me feel too old." she petted the young girls head and picked up the young girls things. Rias held her Nan's hand and waved to her friends before going out of the door.

"Can we visit mummy at the book store?" Ayako looked down at the girl, and sighed, " unfortunatly we can't sweetie, mummy will be very busy, But i know Grandpa wants to see you" the girl grinned, " i wanna see him too! it's been waaaay too long!"

The miko laughed, " Yeah i think he's starting to get grey hairs from not being able to see you, so when we get to my work place, you need to check his hair, even his beard for greys! if you can find at least 1 i will buy you a treat on the way home"

That made the young girl determind she liked treats, but knew she wouldn't get it till after dinner. "OK!"

They made it to office, and Ayako opened the door, first thing Rias saw was Monk "Grandpa!" Monk turned from his conversation with John and saw the girl, " Hey! hows my little princess!" Rias let go of her Nana's hand and ran jumping into his arms then quickly began inspecting his hairs.

"Erm... pumpkin what you doing" he was quickly shhh'd by the girl and then found a small hair, what looked grey but was light blonde " NANA FOUND ONE!"

As this commotion was going on Naru walked out of the office seeing the raven haired girl with them cinniman brown eye's. "what is a child doing in my office?" The small girl got scared and hid in Monks arms.

"Well Naru i had to pick her up from school, her mother is busy at the moment" Ayako spoke and went into the kitchen grabbing a glass of juice for the girl, as said they did have rasberry juice in. Naru just never got it ready with him being stubborn.

"Who's child is it?" he spoke with a strong firm voice, "Grandpa... he's scawy!" Rias clutched on to monks shirt. " We know, but he's not all bad." Ayako sighed, "Naru... this is Rias, Rias Taniyama... Mai's daughter..."

Naru and Lin both looked to the little girl in shock , Mai's ... daughter?"

That's it for chapter two guys... So Lin and Naru meet Mai's daughter, ooooo will Naru and Lin put 2 and 2 together?

do not own Ghost hunt!

Just Hisako and Rias!

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


	3. Telling Naru

sacrifice for another

Re-cap

_"Who's child is it?" he spoke with a strong firm voice, "Grandpa... he's scawy!" Rias clutched on to monks shirt. " We know, but he's not all bad." Ayako sighed, "Naru... this is Rias, Rias Taniyama... Mai's daughter..."_

_Naru and Lin both looked to the little girl in shock , Mai's ... daughter?"_

Chapter 3

Naru couldn't take his eye's of Rias, it was making the young girl feel uncomfortable, but something about the young girls features reminded himself of himself. Lin couldn't believe it either.

"Well make sure she doesn't mess up my office," With that he walked back into his office area. Rias looked up to her grandfather, " I don't like that man... he's scawy!" Monk couldn't help but laugh, " Yeah he scares us too pumpkin."

Down at the tokyo's book store Mai sat back in her seat giving out a stretch she had just finished signing her 200th book for the day, She didn't know it had become this popular, looking over her shoulder she saw her sister, " Hisako please tell me that was the last one. " Grinning Hisako handed Mai a bottle of water, " Thankfully it is, tomorrow you have a interview with the press about your new book, and lunch with Dan brown." Giving a small groan, she noticed the time, but had a bad feeling about something.

" Well we better go and pick up Rias, knowing Ayako she and monk are treating her to a big ice cream sundea." Giving a laugh they stood up. Cleaning up the place before leaving. Mai took out her smartphone and scaned threw the numbers, once she found the contact she pressed call and let the phone rest against her shoulder and ear, as she picked up her bag trying to fish out the car keys, Hisako rolled her eye's Mai always did this when she was making a phone call.

"Hey Papi, yeah i just finished, me and Hisako will be round to yours in about 20 minutes... wait... what.. WHAT! Why the hell would Mami Taki Rias there! Oh your in more than a little trouble!" she put the phone down and stormed out of the store. Hisako hot on her trail.

"Mai whats wrong?" Seeing her younger sister turn round with a face like you was about to get attacked by lightning wasn't the friendly of faces, " Ayako took Rias to that ... that bastards office!" Hisako now understood Mai's rage. "Mai calm down, Being angry and pissed off isn't going to help, especially if you let that rage out in front of your daughter."

Giving a sigh getting into the drivers side of the car, " I know. I just, i still can't forgive Naru for what he did... it still hurts me inside." Understanding what Mai said she got into the passanger side of the car. They was soon driving off down the road to the SPR office. It was only 2 blocks away so it only took 10 minutes.

Once there Mai quickly shot out of the car and headed up to the building taking the stairs 2 steps at a time. Once out of the door she took a deep breath and opened it, Before she could start shouting her mouth off, a small pair of arms knocked the wind out of her, "Mummy!" Mai knelt down to the young girl and kissed her cheek, " Hey sweetie, have a good day?" The young girl nodded and then frowned.

"Until this mean scawy man came out of his office." Rias spoke in her cute childish language. " Want me to beat this scary man up?" the girl nodded and Mai sighed, the office door opened and Naru stood there, he took a look over Mai, she was breathless. Matured and filled out in all the right ways. She didn't even look like she had a child.

"Mai..." He didn't even get a chance to speak, " i don't want to hear it Naru, Mami... Papi, Next time ring and consult me first ok?" Ayako looked over to her daughter, "Sorry sweetie, was last minute" nodding she knew she couldn't stay angry at them, they was her parent's. They took her in, supported her and gave a roof over her head for the first month or two when having Rias before she was able to fully get her own place and support herself.

"Mai, can we talk for a moment?" Naru spoke Mai looked over to him she knew she couldn't avoid him. " Fine, Rias sweetie Behave for your grandparents and Aunt Hisako ok?" Hisako finally made it threw the door out of breath, she was about to speak but was winded by Rias, as Mai went into Naru's office.

Inside his office

Mai was stood by the door with her arms crossed, her purse hanging off her shoulder and winging her keys arond her index finger, Naru was stood in front of his desk, she couldn't help but look on how much more handsom the man had gotten, but she still wasn't in a full forgiving mood. "Mai... "

" Listen Naru, Just because your back doesn't mean anything changes between us, you made your choice in going back to england." Mai spoke cutting him off, crossing his arms, " Never said it would, i just want to know one thing, Who's Rias's father." Mai laughed, " She's 5 years old Naru, at that time i was only dating one man. I'm sure you can figure that out."

Naru began calculating up the dates, then it hit him, like ten trains and a plane. " You mean she's..." Mai nodded and sighed, " Did you lose your brain while in england, Yes she's your child. Now its your choice, you can try and be in her life or do what you've done these past 5 years, not care and live your life your own way."

Naru walked up in front of her, " Mai Why didn't you tell me? i left my contact details for you" Mai placed a finger up to him ready to explode but took in a deep breath, " i didn't because i knew you'd only feel guilty and run back just because you thought you would have to support me just because you got me pregnant. I wanted you to live your life. An not worry about what you did to me. It was our first time, we was drunk. I've got a wonderful 5 year old. Who i can't help but think sometimes, Daddy will never get to meet you."

she took a sigh, " I never expected you to come back, you always said you only came here to find your brother, and when you did, you said you wasn't going to come back."

Naru was goingto speak again, " i think before you talk to me again, you need to figure out what you want to do." with that Mai opened the office door and walked out taking Rias into her arms. "Well sweetie come on. Lets go home before your grandparents decide to spoil you again."

Rias then remembered something, " Nana! you promised me a treat if i found a grey hair in grandpapa's hair! i did!" Ayako laughed as monk ran to the mirror to try and find it. " i'll bring it round later sweetie," with that after recieving kisses from her grandparents, aunts and uncles the small family left. Just as Masako walked in.

Quickly the meeting about the new case was discussed and said they wouldn't be arriving there for a week due to road works happening close to the house so it would be impossible to get to the house before then, but adviced the family if the haunting got bad to head out to a hotel or stay with a relative before they got there.

Mai got home with hisako and her daughter, and straight away took some asprin, " What did Naru want to talk to you about?" Mai sighed as Rias had gone into the living room to play with one of her Doll houses. " He wanted to know about Rias... i gave it straight to him now he has to decide what he wants to do."

Hisako nodded understanding as she placed the kettle on to make a coffee. " I understand, i didn't really like the atmosphere in there." Mai nodded, " sometimes i can't believe i use to work there as an assistant. i certaintly didn't like being in Naru's office alone, it was like he was going to beg to get back together, until he found out about what responsibilities he maybe taking on. "

giving another sigh, she began on getting ready for dinner.

At SPR,

6 rolled on quite quickly all the others had gone home apart from Lin and Naru. Naru was sitting at his desk reading the case file, he was pissed that they couldn't get to the case any sooner than a week, but also had his mind wandering on other things. Like the fact he has had a daughter for the past 5 years and hadn't known about it till now.

Lin walked in and noticed Naru staring at the page, " Oliver..." Naru looked over to his guardian... well not so much guardian now as he was at the age where he didn't need one. " Lin, What would you do if you just found out that you had a kid that you haven't known about for years?" Lin sat down in front of his charge, his boss... and most of all his friend.

"Well, first i'd be shocked , angry then i'd want to make it up for the time i hadn't been seeing that child grow up. Take on the responsibility as a father. But Oliver what are you getting at?"

Naru placed the case file down, and looked staight to Lin, " Rias, Mai's daughter," Lin put the caculations together, and looked to his charge, " well then Naru you better figure out something quick or you will lose them both. If i was you i'd first start trying to make it up to Mai, She must have been threw a rough time"

this made the young black haired man nod, He tried to imagine Mai raising his daughter going threw the mood swings, early morning sickness. Holding their daughter for the first time, Teaching her to read, speak walk. Use the bathroom, helping out with homework. Taking the girl to school. "Listen we have a case to go on in a week, and a weeks long enough to decide on if you want to be in Rias's life. Also Naru" he spoke using Naru's nickname.

" You have to tell them" this made the young man confused, " your parent's..."

Thats when it hit Naru, knowing his parents he'd be giving a scolding from them, then Luella, and Martin would be on the first plane to Japan to meet his daughter and spoil her, then begin to make wedding plans for both him and Mai.

He was really in some... Deep shit...

well that chapter 2 out of the way, i hope you all enjoyed it. So Mai finally told Naru and seen him after 5 years. he was going to be doing alot of thinking for the next couple of days...

do not own Ghost hunt!

Just Rias and Hisako

Good night! Curedream90 over an out!


End file.
